Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 176
"Rainbow Neos, Protector of Bonds VS Clear Vicious Knight", is the one hundred and seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired Japan on February 27, 2008. Summary Jaden and Jesse continue their Duel with Nightshroud in an attempt to save Yusuke Fujiwara at the behest of Honest. Having Summoned "Clear Vice Dragon", Nightshroud attacks, but Jaden saves his "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" with "Hero Shield". Since "Clear Vice Dragon" switches to Defense Position after attacking, and its DEF is 0, Jesse believe he has an opportunity to destroy it. However, Nightshroud counters with "Attribute Gravity", forcing "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to both attack Jaden's "Flame Wingman", as they are all of the WIND-attribute. Nightshroud notes he remembers that Jaden and Jesse stated they both liked to fight each other, so he decides to use this card to grant their wish. With "Clear World" still active, and Jesse controlling the WATER-attribute "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle", he is forced to discard the last card in his hand at the end of his turn. Jaden also attempts to destroy "Clear Vice Dragon" while it is in Defense Position, but Nightshroud has "Attribute Chameleon" ready, which changes "Flame Wingman" from WIND to WATER, meaning that "Attribute Gravity" forces it to attack "Emerald Tortoise" instead. Nightshroud then claims to Jaden and Jesse that since people have bonds and thoughts, they will have to suffer and struggle to achieve something great. Nightshroud then claims it is better to forget all that. Honest appears, and reveals that Fujiwara could not deal with the death of his parents, and that is what ultimately led down the path to darkness. He claims that they are the ones who forgot about him. After enrolling in Duel Academy, Fujiwara made many friends, including Atticus and Zane. Eventually, his sorrow drove him to tear down his photographs of them and his parents, and begin his research into the occult, after sealing "Honest" away to protect him. Honest states that he never forgot about Fujiwara. Nightshroud attacks Jaden with "Clear Vice Dragon", but Jesse saves him using "Cut Jewel". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" using "Hero Signal", but "Clear World" forces him to play with his hand revealed, as "Sparkman" is a LIGHT-attribute monster. Jesse then activates "Rainbow Gravity", Special Summoning "Rainbow Dragon" since he has all seven Crystal Beasts either on the field or in his Graveyard. Jesse activates its effect, removing the "Crystal Beasts" in his Graveyard from play to return all cards on the field to the owner's Decks, thus thwarting Nightshroud's combo of "Attribute Gravity" and "Attribute Chameleon". This also stops the effects of "Clear World", so the darkness dissolves and the Trueman clones reappear on the sidelines. Jaden Summons "Honest", hoping to clear Fujiwara's head, but it fails. Nightshroud Summons "Clear Vicious Knight", whose ATK increases by the ATK of his opponent's strongest monster. He attacks Jaden, but Jesse sacrifices the remainder of his Life Points to discard "Rainbow Dragon" with "The One to be Protected" to negate all damage to Jaden. Jesse collapses, unconscious. Nightshroud reiterates that friendship and bonds are worthless and then he claims that Jesse lost due to friendship. Jaden first uses "O - Oversoul" to bring back his "Elemental Hero Neos". Next Jaden activates "The Rival's Name", which functions as a Spell Monster, allowing Jaden to treat it is a monster with the same name as one in an opponent's Graveyard. Jaden then asks Nightshroud if hopes and bonds are actually worthless and that Jesse lost due to friendship. Jaden then states that whatever Nightshroud claims is wrong and declares that Jesse's friendship will bring him victory. Nightshroud asks what is he talking about. Jaden chooses "Rainbow Dragon" for the effect of "The Rival's Name". Nightshroud is shocked that "Rainbow Dragon" has reappeared and Jaden states to Yusuke he has not really forgotten "Honest". Yusuke denies this, claiming he had forgotten everything. Jaden states he is wrong there as he can never forget the people important to him. Jaden then uses "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Elemental Hero Neos" and Fusion Summon" "Rainbow Neos". Yusuke is amazed by the appearance of "Rainbow Neos", but he claims that Jaden can't create a miracle because by the effect of "Clear Vicious Knight", it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of "Rainbow Neos". Suddenly another voice starts to overlap Yusuke's voice and it states to Jaden to disappear into the World of Darkness. Jaden states that Nightshroud has now shown his weakness. Yusuke doesn't know what he is talking about, but Jaden states to Nightshroud that he has been controlling Yusuke as a shadow attached to Yusuke's mind. Yusuke looks at his hand and realizes that Jaden is right. Jaden explains to Yusuke that this is because he already wants to come back to Honest at this point. Nightshroud's hold on Fujiwara begins to weaken as a result. Jaden uses the effect of "Honest" to return it to his hand. This allows the spirit of "Honest" to go rescue his master. Jaden then discards "Honest", increasing the ATK of "Rainbow Neos" by the ATK of "Clear Vicious Knight". "Honest" then disspells Nightshroud's control over Yusuke. Nightshroud reappears and is angry that Jaden was able to expel him out. Jaden then has "Rainbow Neos" attack "Clear Vicious Knight", destroying it. The attack also vaporizes Nightshroud and all of the Trueman clones. Jesse regains consciousness, but the eclipse has not ended, perplexing them. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson vs. Nightshroud Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Yusuke "Clear Vice Dragon" has just attacked "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Due to the second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Flame Wingman" until the end of the Damage Step. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Shield" and equips it to "Flame Wingman". Jaden then sends "Hero Shield" to the Graveyard to prevent "Flame Wingman" from being destroyed (Jaden 3400 → 1300). At the end of the Damage Step, the second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon" expires ("Clear Vice Dragon": 4200 → 0/0). The third effect of "Hero Shield" then activates, letting Jaden draw two cards ("Fake Hero" and "Reverse of Neos") due to him taking at least 2000 Battle Damage. Since "Clear Vice Dragon" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position (0/0) at the end of the Battle Phase.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Clear Vice Dragon" does not have to switch into Defense Position after it attacks. Yusuke Sets a card. Turn 8: Jesse Jesse draws. "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" attacks "Clear Vice Dragon", but Yusuke activates his face-down "Attribute Gravity" in response. Now all Attack Position monsters must battle monsters that have the same Attribute as themselves when possible. "Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" then attack "Flame Wingman" due to "Attribute Gravity". "Flame Wingman" then destroys both "Cobalt Eagle" and "Sapphire Pegasus" (Jesse 2800 → 2100 → 1800). Jesse then activates the last effects of both "Cobalt Eagle" and Sapphire Pegasus" to place them in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Jesse activates his face-down "Rare Value" to send "Sapphire Pegasus" to the Graveyard and draw two cards. Jesse sets two cards. The WATER effect of "Clear World" then activates, forcing Jesse to discard "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle". Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws. "Flame Wingman" then attacks "Clear Vice Dragon", but Yusuke activates his face-down "Attribute Chameleon" to target "Flame Wingman" and declare WATER for its effect, causing "Flame Wingman" to become a WATER monster until the End Phase. Due to the effect of "Attribute Gravity", "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle". The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates (Jesse 1800 → 1200). Jaden sets a card. Turn 10: Yusuke Yusuke draws. He then switches "Clear Vice Dragon" to Attack Position. "Clear Vice Dragon" attacks "Flame Wingman". The second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon" activates ("Clear Vice Dragon": 0 → 4200/0), but Jesse activates his face-down "Cut Jewel" to send "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Deck to the Graveyard and halve the original ATK of "Flame Wingman" ("Elemental Hero Flame Wingman": 2100 → 1050/1200)("Clear Vice Dragon": 4200 → 2100/0). "Clear Vice Dragon" then destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 1300 → 250). At the end of the Damage Step, the second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon" expires ("Clear Vice Dragon": 2100 → 0/0). Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Due to the LIGHT effect of "Clear World", Jaden must play with his hand revealed. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Clear Vice Dragon" switches to Defense Position due to its third effect. Jesse activates his face-down "Rainbow Gravity" to Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) in Attack Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions as he has all seven Crystal Beasts on his field and/or in his Graveyard. Yusuke Normal Summons "Clear Cube" (0/0) in Attack Position. During the End Phase, Jaden draws a card ("Honest") due to the second effect of "Cut Jewel" and reveals to Yusuke that his hand contains "Reverse of Neos" and "Fake Hero" in addition to "Honest". Turn 11: Jesse Jesse draws. He then activates the second effect of "Rainbow Dragon" to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks by removing from play "Ruby Carbuncle", "Emerald Turtle", "Sapphire Pegasus", and "Topaz Tiger" from his Graveyard. Since "Clear Cube" is removed from the field, Yusuke Special Summons another "Clear Cube" (0/0) in Defense Position.Due to the revised rules of the TCG, monsters that are returned to the Deck do not count toward being removed from the field. Jesse sets a card. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". He then Normal Summons "Honest" (1100/1900) in Attack Position. "Honest" attacks and destroys "Clear Cube". Yusuke activates the effect of "Clear Cube" to Special Summon another "Clear Cube" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 13: Yusuke Yusuke draws "Clear Vicious Knight". He then Tributes "Clear Cube" in order to Tribute Summon "Clear Vicious Knight" (2300/1100) in Attack Position via its own effect (as Jaden has a monster on his field). Yusuke then activates the second effect of "Clear Vicious Knight" to increase its ATK by the original ATK of the one monster on his opponent's side of the field with the highest ATK ("Clear Vicious Knight": 2300 → 3400/1100). "Clear Vicious Knight" attacks "Honest", but Jesse activates his face-down "The One to be Protected" to prevent "Honest" from being destroyed and reduce all Battle Damage that Jaden would take to 0 by sending "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard. After damage calculation, Jesse takes damage equal to the ATK of the sent monster (Jesse 1200 → 0). At the End Phase, the second effect of "Clear Vicious Knight" expires ("Clear Vicious Knight": 3400 → 2300/1100). Turn 14: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope" and subsequently activates it to return "Elemental Hero Wildheart", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw two cards. Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "The Rival's Name" to target "Rainbow Dragon" from Jesse's Graveyard and Special Summon "The Rival's Name" (0/0) in Defense Position as well as treat "The Rival's Name" as "Rainbow Dragon". Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "The Rival's Name" with "Neos" in order to Fusion Summon "Rainbow Neos" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Yusuke then activates the second effect of "Clear Vicious Knight" ("Clear Vicious Knight": 2300 → 6800/1100). At this point, Nighthshroud tells Jaden to disappear into the World of Darkness, but he unintentionally exposes himself, which Jaden points out. Jaden notes to Yusuke that Nightshroud is possessing him as a shadow attached to his mind and that Yusuke was never controlling Nightshroud's power in the first place. As a result of Yusuke finding out that he was not controlling Nightshroud's power, Nightshroud tries to take over Yusuke's body by force. Jaden then activates the first effect of "Honest" to return it to his hand. "Rainbow Neos" then attacks "Clear Vicious Knight". Jaden then sends "Honest" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to increase the ATK of "Rainbow Neos" by the ATK of "Clear Vicious Knight" until the End Phase ("Rainbow Neos": 4500 → 11300/3000). The spirit of "Honest" then frees Yusuke from Nightshroud's influence, removing Nightshroud from Yusuke's body and forcing Nightshroud to take over in Yusuke's place. "Rainbow Neos" then destroys "Clear Vicious Knight" (Nightshroud 800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes